


Run and don't look back

by RotChan



Series: Don't starve short fics [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Loss of Trust, M/M, Short, less dialogue, man idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotChan/pseuds/RotChan
Summary: Sometimes,broken promises hurt more than broken bones





	Run and don't look back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first before all, I greatly appologize for my long absence. I haven't been doing well mentally along with adulting and art situations, and haven't had the motivation to write anything.
> 
> I also apologize if this isn't very good, or if there are errors. I'm a one man show and sometimes, I miss things.
> 
> Things will be updated soon, thank you for sitting by and waiting 🖤

It was very rare that their mornings begin this way. Their feet beat against the ground out of sync, breaths caught in their throat along with whines of worry. Neither dares look back at the fate they'd meet.

Hounds, large beast Maxwell had created, much to his regret. The large creatures came often, but never this many. Wilson and Maxwell had been sleeping when they heard the powerful grunts and howls, and made haste in fleeing just as the beasts arrived. The spring rain slowed them, withered dress shoes sticking to the mud, droplets blinding their eyes, and it was quite cold. Oh lord, they hoped they could make it to the pig village quick.

Maxwell was slightly ahead of Wilson, his long legs traveling further. The older man, however, was growing weaker, more tired than the other, and the hounds were catching onto this.

"Max you need to keep running !" Wilson called to the taller, who almost didn't hear over his own terrified heart beat. With a harsh choke of words, hands tucked under his arms, Maxwell looked at his smaller lover,"I-I'm trying !"

He, however, hadn't tried enough. Slowing for a moment of speech had allowed a hound to catch up, leaping with a roar and sinking it's teeth into the man's thin arm. Both fell with a crash and Maxwell hollered. The pain was hot, fire blazing through frozen skin, almost numbed by the adrenaline. He fought with his bare hands, scratching and pinching at the hound's, face, eyes, anywhere that showed weakness. It wasn't until a third hand had appeared, wielding a small razor, had he been freed and dragged away from his grim reaper. The beast jolted, it's eye bloodied, it cried to it's brothers and sisters and dashed off, presenting time for Wilson to pulled Maxwell to his feet and turn, expecting the old man to follow suit 

_"Can you promise me something, Max?" Oh boy. Maxwell sighed around his fresh cooked meat, casting a glance over to the small man. Wilson wasn't looking at him, but was very much in his thoughts. Max rose a brow,"Yes, what is it you need ?"_

His arm hurt tremendously, searing pain that would leave him in tears if he had a chance to shed some. Wilson had hold of his other hand, running as fast as his little legs could carry them, desperately trying to get them to safety. Behind them, the hounds chased, hungry for the blood they lost hold off. 

_"Promise me that,n matter what, we'll help eachother survive. We'll stay together.." Maxwell listened, food long set aside, he didn't reply. Wilson looked at him, gold eyes warm yet distant,"Even if it means dying together." The words hit Max hard, yet he wasn't afraid. He loved the scientist, and going against anything, even death, sounded pleasant when in his love's presence._

A loud howl made both men stop and shudder, and large paws landed against Wilson's back. Hand in hand, both men were flung forward, however, only Maxwell got back to his feet. He stumbled away, blind to the hounds charging to the smell of blood, blind to the screaming, frozen in shock.

_"Of course, Pal, I promise." He shouldn't have, he knew he shouldn't have. In a world built to break people, he shouldn't have made a promise this impossible, but he couldn't say no. Not to Wilson, that was also impossible. He slipped an arm around the shoulders of Wilson, pulling him into an embrace._

He watched as the scene became further and further from view. He should've stopped, should've turned around and ran back, but instinct took better of him, and he was deaf to Wilson's calls for him. The pig village was now in view, and how terrible it was, how close they were to making it to safety. The please of the man afar were silent now, and Maxwell fell to his knees at the base of a cottage, breath lost and heart even more. Pigmen fought for him, protected this stranger against the beasts as he sat, lost, catching his breath yet suficating. The world went mute, and he shut his eyes.

He had broken his promise, and he knew Wilson wouldn't be happy when he came back.


End file.
